


Green Skin; Colourful Emotions

by charmainders



Series: GotG || Peter & Gamora [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmainders/pseuds/charmainders
Summary: Children were always told that their vision would become colourful when they meet their soulmate. Some may take longer to get it, but some get it the moment they meet for the first time.Peter used to think it was a joke, but when he meets a particular someone, he finally realises it's all true.Gamora thinks it's all a lie, but never realises it until it actually happens.





	Green Skin; Colourful Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU may be mainstream for other fandoms but I haven't seen enough for Starmora. So I present to you this. Enjoy!

Peter is left stunned at the sudden change in his vision.

In front of him stood a beautiful, sexy and very confident figure. At first, it all seemed normal; shades of black, grey and white filling his vision. He'd just got chased out of the Broker's shop, and there he stood, completely stunned by the sudden appearance of another figure. He took a moment to check her out; his playful and womanizing nature kicking in, but what came next truly left him in utter shock, making him unable to speak for a few seconds, and stuttering over his words.

Peter began to see colour fill his vision- first the sky; the blue and white seeping in to fill what was once just a dull grey and white. The area of Xandar was amazingly bright in colour, bustling with life to go with it. And there stood the figure, her skin a beautiful emerald green, her hair an ombre black and slightly-off tone reddish-purple. Her body was clad in the finest of black leather, showing off her every bodily curve. Her leg was up against the wall, her head leaning against it as well as she ate the Yarrow Root she held in her hand. Man, he could just feel himself losing his consciousness and drooling over how amazing she looked.

If only he knew she would kick his ass and he would end up in a major fight with her in the middle of the busy Xandarian streets.

She had him pinned down, her leg against his chest, forbidding him from getting his left Element Gun. "Fool, you should've learned,'' she hissed, blocking the sun's rays with her shoulder length hair.

''I don't learn....one of my issues.''

And boy did that lead to a long day on Xandar, proceeded by getting captured, and who knew the two of them opposites would form a team, alongside two thugs and a maniac? 6 months after being cleared of their past crimes had gone so quickly, and suddenly they were here.

Stood right in front of Yondu's lifeless body, with his many dashboard toys and wearing the ritual ribbons. Peter's heart was aching like crazy. After being pulled out of the cold galaxy that fateful day, he had to come to terms with the painful death of his only father figure he'd ever really known, adding it to the list of people he had to watch die in front of him. Granted the Ravagers abducted him in 1988 and Yondu had always threatened to eat him as a joke, but Yondu essentially did save him from becoming a long-term living battery, and raised him to this stage of his life. They may not have seen eye to eye on certain issues, but when they did fight together, the results were amazing. He had always wanted to attempt to fly the Yaka Arrow, but never really dared to lay a hand on it after seeing how lethal it could be. He wondered how Yondu could have been so loving to him, only for Peter to realise it now that he'd sacrificed his position and pride as a Ravager for a once-pathetic kid like him. 

He could still hear the very distant words coming from Yondu as he carried Peter from the collapsing world around him.

''I’m sorry I didn’t do none of it right, but I’m damn proud you’re my boy.'' 

Then came the fireworks. He had been sitting with Groot in the bedroom, holding the young tree gently and listening to the music on the Zune together, when Groot pointed, with childlike wonder in his eyes, at the many ships that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Peter immediately recognised what this was, but had not gotten into contact with any of the Ravagers since their last contact on Xandar. 

Putting the Zune away, he held Groot gently and headed to the flight deck, where the rest were gathered. After having Groot hop from his hands to Gamora's to Drax's and listening to Rocket explain the scene, they were treated to a bittersweet moment as the fireworks lit up the galaxy in front of them. The fireworks were unlike anything he had ever seen - shades of red, green and blue flew across each other like a dance; against the dark backdrop of the galaxy and the stream of Yondu's ashes that were being released from the Third Quadrant. 

He couldn't take his eyes off the fireworks- when he had first seen fireworks as a young child, it was all grey, white and black. Meredith, the one who could see all the colours in front of her, described every one of them to him with a loving, carefree and beautiful smile. That was how he learned about the colours of the world and what to expect of seeing his soulmate in the future. How he longed to see her smile again.

He could feel someone staring at him, at his chin specifically and on his right. He turned his head to look at Gamora, who, was still in full colour like he'd seen her months prior- and smile, even though it was considerably his most vulnerable; no longer having the energy to wear any confidence after the battle and the tiring week. ''What?''

He waited for a moment for her to reply, looking at how beautiful her eyes were in the mild light. Innocent, pure, like nothing troubled her, and she was at ease, unlike those eyes he had seen six months ago back on the Kyln, full of fear and worry for her future. All she could reply was a soft (in comparison to her stern tone most of the time), ''Nothing...I guess it's just...some unspoken thing.'' Peter could feel his heart soften, melt and pound against his chest all at once as he shrugged and put an arm around her, protectively and perhaps lovingly. He was still trying to come to terms with the last one.

\--------

Never had she realised how lost she'd been till today.

For her whole life, from childhood till this day, she'd never known what it was like to crave physical affection from someone, much less have romantic feelings. She'd been used as a weapon against her will, turning her heart stale and hard, making her resigned to the fact that she'd most likely have a life that was nowhere near normal. Her body was far beyond what she used to be; altered in the hands of none other than Thanos himself, the man who had been the one to destroy her only family from the beginning. In addition to that, he'd lied to her and Nebula that they were anomalies, and would never experience that of what finding your soulmate was like, and experiencing the sudden colour burst come to life. All her life, she had thought that way. 

But she began to doubt it more as the years passed, and that was when the lie became pretty obvious.

Many things took big turns for her in her life, but being given the opportunity to be cleared of her counts of murder and joining the group of the Guardians was the biggest redemption she had ever received, and she wasn't about to disappoint her parents, who she believed were watching over her. Though, she had never had her doubts answered, was she really an anomaly among all when it came to having a soulmate? What if her soulmate did exist? Why did Thanos lie then? Was it to make sure they stayed with him, so he could manipulate both of them into becoming his weapons? 

Gamora was never one who was urgent to find the answers; hell she wanted them, but she knew better than to constantly question it. But that day after losing Yondu, and watching Peter in despair, she began asking herself again. What if one day, she met her soulmate, but lost him due to some unfortunate event? She'd hate to see that.

For months ever since they were cleared of their crimes, she had asked herself what she was going to do about the developing feelings she had for Peter. After that day on Knowhere, she had a sense of newfound respect for Peter, for losing his mother but still being able to go on and do great things like his mother would've wanted him to. That was when she realised she cared about him too. 

She should have died that very day when her mining pod was blasted to pieces. In the last seconds of her consciousness, she could remember losing all the oxygen, her skin growing colder by the minute and crystals forming a layer over it. Right as her eyes closed, she felt the click of Peter's mask come to life, and soon oxygen once again filled her lungs. 

He'd saved her life at the cost of his own. That itself meant a lot to her even till this day.

As he stood admiring the fireworks in the far distance, she found herself observing his features- a sharp jaw, curly bits of hair, muscles that lined his shirt. How she wished she could see in colour, just to know what he really looked like, and what the world looked like as well. As Peter turned to face her, it suddenly became clear. Everything else in the background just drowned out immediately, including the sound of the fireworks. All she could hear was Peter's voice, which took her a while to answer.

Why?

Because right there and then that Peter had looked at her, colours burst into her vision in an explosive manner- brunette hair, the same sharp jaw that matched with beidge skin and a fair bit of stubble that matched his hair tone. She found herself staring at those eyes of his- full of vulnerability for once, unlike his usual confident stance, and filled with nothing but innocence. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, unsure of an answer. Deciding to make a callback to when they were still on Ego, she spoke in a gentle tone, ''Nothing...it's just...some unspoken thing.''

\-----

The rest of the Guardians, as well as Mantis and Kraglin, had resigned to their rooms for the night to rest up before two or three long days of jumps to Berhert to get their Milano back in working condition. That left Peter on his own, on night duty (as he claimed when he started a night shift list with Kraglin, Gamora and Rocket earlier). He chose to sacrifice his sleep so the rest could sleep peacefully. Not like he needed any sleep at the moment anyway, with the amount of thinking he needed to clear. Putting in his earbuds that came along with the unfamiliar device, he put it on shuffle, eventually landing it on an 60s hit that had been in his Volume One mixtape, Ain't No Mountain High Enough. With the music, he proceeded to look back to the view ahead of him, and the millions of questions filling his mind.

He's taken back to his life on Earth as a 6 year old, his vision once again in nothing but black and white. He sees his mother lying down beside him on the grass, the headphones held against her ear as the mixtape played. It was the early autumn, the weather perfect for lying in the open and not sweating, but not too chilly. The first leaves had began to fall from the stalks. He got up from his position and looked to Meredith.

"Mama, can I ask you a question? What colour is your hair, and what's your favourite colour?'' He asks with childlike curiousity in his voice, watching as Meredith sat up. With a chuckle, she looks to Peter.

"My hair is a brown blonde, otherwise a brunette colour. It's the colour you have too, my dear. And my favourite colour will always be green, for it represents the nature, and it's the most amazing colour because it reminds me of your eyes. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise about your eyes, Peter.'' Her hand reaches forward to ruffle through his hair, as she kisses his forehead and lies back down.

''I won't, Mama.'' He laughs, before lying back down and listening to the mixtape.

Peter's brought back to the reality at the moment, to which the music is still blaring in his ears, but he finds himself watching the galaxy in front of him. He subconsciously finds himself whispering to himself, ''I miss you Ma. You would've loved Gamora.''

\-----

Gamora lay awake in her own room. Her bed was a lot softer and more comfortable than the ones on the Milano, and surprisingly clean as well. She liked the comfort it was offering her, but instead of falling asleep, her mind was filled with so many thoughts, confusion and uneasiness. Uninterested in the prospect of sleep at the moment, she found herself climbing out of bed and walking to the door, but not before switching off her room lights, and leaving her room to the flying deck. She knew Peter would be there on his own. Not wanting to disturb his music (which she could faintly hear and recognise as the one he was playing from his 2nd mixtape when they were moving into the Milano), she sat herself in the chair beside his. 

It took Peter a few moments to come back from his thoughts to finally realise Gamora had been seated there. He looked to her for a moment, soaking up her beauty even as she wore her sleepwear and had her hair down. How he wanted to just, perhaps lean forward to give her a kiss. But he knew better than to do that; even though she'd hinted that she felt the same way, he still wanted to give her the space to think and be comfortable with her decision, and let her make the move if she ever wanted to. Funny how he'd say this now, months ago he'd been using women as a toy, and as a method to gain information, but now? He was actually respecting a woman's boundaries and limits. How a woman can change a man; it certainly did it for him.

He removed his earbuds from his ears, and left the zune to play on the highest volume with the earbuds in so they wouldn't wake the others up. He turned his chair to face Gamora. ''Can't sleep?''

''Too many thoughts to think about.'' Gamora could feel herself naturally smiling, another thing she'd never thought she'll be capable of anymore.

''You know you can share with me anything right?'' He questions, his eyes softening at the state of vulnerability Gamora was in. This was perhaps the first in a very long time that he'd seen her like this, even when he saved her from the open galaxy, she'd still had her tough game. But now? It was that look she'd given him a mere few hours ago during the fireworks, filled with nothing but innocence he'd long to see in her eyes. 

"What was that story of soulmates you were telling me again?''

Peter looked at her with a small frown, wondering why she was bringing this up again from their conversations months ago. ''The one where if you meet your soulmate, you'll begin to see colour for the first time in your life?'' Peter asked, leaning back in his chair for comfort.

''Yeah...That. I've never told you what Thanos ever told me and Nebula as children.'' Gamora continued, heaving a sigh as she felt her body tense at the mention of the mad titan himself. Never in her life had she wanted to open up more to someone than Peter.

He remained silent, urging her to carry on.

''Shortly after we were taken from our respective home planets, Thanos began to toture us into fighting each other and making us do it against our will. He told us that we were...anomalies; that we would never see colour at all in our lives and have soulmates, and that was why he handpicked us to become his weapons. It's silly...thinking about it, but I believed it for a very long time.'' She told him, her tone gradually softening as she came to a stop.

''What made you want to bring the topic up again then?'' He looked at her, a questioning tone in his voice as his eyes observed her.

''Lately I had been considering many things....and then I thought about what Thanos had said. I began to think, what if he told us lies to just....make us forget that we would ever become members of society? What if all these things he told us was so he could take advantage of us to make us an even more lethal weapon than ever before? I couldn't help but wonder about it day and night, but never really gave it a deep thought.''

''Gamora, I'm sure you're not as lethal as you deem yourself to be.'' He whispered, reaching forward to lace his fingers with Gamora's. God, her hands were so smooth, small and yet so powerful when it held the godslayer. How did she do it, not wrinkling her fingers? Was it to do with the enhancements? 

''Today....after losing Yondu and almost you in the process....and after saying a final goodbye to Nebula, I questioned myself, what if my soulmate was out there waiting for me? If he knew what I was like, would he accept me for my crimes and the sins I've brought upon myself? Would he be ready to face the reality with me?''

''I'm sure they will, because you're a changed woman. Look at you, leading the Guardians? It's not exactly an easy feat, with a maniac wanting to kill something every few minutes, a raccoon that can build bombs, and a baby talking tree. We have another two more now. If that doesn't speak for you, I don't know what does.''

All of those words were in Peter's own view. It was the way he perceived Gamora to be. Never before had he met a woman with such a strong barrier against displaying any emotions, who transitioned to being someone who cared for the Guardians (which she time and time again emphasized to them before missions). Better yet, he's never met someone who cared for him like his mother did, other than Yondu. And that was a first. He felt like he could easily trust himself to tell Gamora something, and make sure she doesn't spread it to others. Gamora could easily just spend time with him and he'd be contented. He was so in love with her, and she was the one who gave his world colour. That spoke for itself. He wished she knew how much she was worth.

''And who's perspective do you speak from?'' Her voice broke through his thoughts, as he blinked and looked at Gamora straight in her eyes. Her eyes were this shade of brown, nowhere dark or nowhere bright, but it was a warm tone that had sort of a contrast against her green skin. The silver linings on her cheeks made her eyes stand out even more somehow, oddly enough. Each time he looked at her, he found himself looking right into her eyes, because he couldn't take his attention away from how beautiful it was. Brown may just be his new favourite colour.

''Mine.'' He finally replies, leaving Gamora in a silence before she asked, ''But why?''

''Because I'm pretty damn sure you're my soulmate.''

That did it. Completely speechless, Gamora widened her eyes, unsure of how to answer any further. It was obvious she hadn't expected that to be the case, especially with her just gaining her colour vision mere hours ago. She needed answers, and she needed them fast.

''W-When did you realize?'' She stuttered, staring at him for a second. God, was she really stuttering?

''Back on Xandar, outside the Broker's shop. Didn't think you'd kick my ass and get us arrested right after that though.''

She stifled a laugh, but that would've explained the stunned reaction he'd given when he saw her standing right outside.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. 

''Earlier...during the fireworks, when you looked at me, suddenly every colour just....came to life. That was when I remember when Mother used to describe colours to me. I finally know the colour of your curls; they're brown. Your eyes, they're....a beautiful shade of green, much lighter than my skin is. And I....I felt overwhelmed for a moment. I didn't know what I'd just experienced; I'd been told for so many years that I'd been an anomaly. Perhaps that was fate giving me my one shot at having a normal life. I can't help but stare at your eyes....they're amazing.'' Gamora confessed, her heart pounding the whole time she spoke. 

This was so incredibly unfamiliar to her; she'd never felt anything remotely close to this. She'd liked Peter for so long over the few months, and to know that she was the reason for Peter being able to see colour was nothing short of a shock. But if she could go back, she'd want to live this moment all over again; to feel this vulnerable and like a child. She'd pay to live it all again.

"And your eyes, they're a mild tone of brown, and stands in contrast against your skin. Your hair makes you look like an actual queen; black and a mix of purple and red I can't comprehend. I'm so in love with your eyes....don't let anyone tell you otherwise about your eyes, Gamora.'' He quoted Meredith with a sigh, reaching forward to Gamora and stroking her cheek, after making sure she was okay (to which she nodded with a small smile). He gestured for her to get up from her seat, and stand in front of him. 

Peter could feel his heart accelerating in pace; he was nervous as hell to even be doing this- what if he hurt Gamora in the process? Something in his mind was yelling at him to just go for it. 

And he did it. He stepped forward, and closer to her. He laid his soft palm against Gamora's cheek, caressing the silver streaks, and wiping off the stray tear that had made its way down. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he began to lean inwards, placing his other free hand against her other cheek. Gamora's eyes fluttered close, bit by bit, anticipating what was to come, as Peter leaned further in. He took in Gamora's scent for the first time, a faint perfume he couldn't really identify. Soon, his lips made contact with hers.

Gamora felt like her heart was going to burst out soon- it had been pounding so hard against her chest ever since Peter told her she was his soulmate. But now, with her being in a kiss with Peter, she'd never expected this day to come. In response, all she could do was wrap her arm around his waist, and raise another hand to caress his soft curls between her fingers. His lips were mildly sweet, and also soft. Meanwhile, Peter's hands now trailed their way down to her waist, hugging her close to his chest and gently massaging her sides. 

After a good minute, Gamora broke the kiss, letting herself distance from Peter, but keeping her forehead against his. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting Peter's very own green pair. Her eyes still had tears, which he wiped off. She couldn't help but feel like her heart had just melted, and everything else had stopped around her as she watched him. Her hand reached downwards to hold Peter's, her slim fingers intertwining with his big fingers. His hands were warm, but it was comfortable. She liked this. She could get used to it.

He had never felt more in love with her than this. She could feel herself breaking down her walls for him.

As if on cue, the Zune began to play Fooled Around and Fell in Love which she recognised as the song from when they were on Knowhere, where she had been this close to stabbing Peter with her godslayer. She let out a soft chuckle, to which Peter realised why immediately.

''Guess I've never apologised for almost stabbing you back on Knowhere.'' Gamora whispered, her forehead leaving Peter's so she could take the chance to hug his waist, and lean against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat go. She would love to hear this for the rest of her life, and she so badly wanted him to be the first and last thing she saw before starting and ending the day.

In response, all Peter did was kiss her forehead, and wrap his arms protectively around her, not willing to let go of this moment, and more importantly, her.

"I'm so in love with you, Gamora.''

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! An emotional ending! Songs used are:  
> \- Ain't No Mountain High Enough  
> -Fooled Around and Fell in Love  
> \- Father & Son (mentioned)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's my first go at a soulmate fic and I hope you're okay with it.


End file.
